Match
Introduction Match "The Gentleman", or "Tsunpo"( a deragotary name for a hearing-impaired person) is a former World Government Agent, but felt drawn to the life of a bounty hunter. Even though his appearance is makes him look like a deaf man, he has won many music competitions and concert battles for as long as he's been a child. He was a former teacher of Rokushiki, and used to also be a body guard of The Photography unit, escpecially Attach. His real name has not been discovered. He is the Brother of the Lieutenant Commander Brandew. He is a Member of the Pantheon of Hounds, he originally joined when he was looking to take a picture of a bountied pirate becuase attach was sick, he found that he had a knack for surprising, disguising and apprehending pirates. Has a Capture Rank of S, and a total Bounties collected of 1,949,573,000 total. He has consumed the Mythical Zoan fruit, Niku Niku no Mi, Model: Turducken , which allows him to become a full turducken, or become a hybrid but he has little need for the hybrid. Appearance Match has spiked up teal blue hair, he slicks it with a special Koendike, hair gel. Part of his hair is unslicked and looks like bangs almost giving him a very Dragonball Z appearance. He always has a serious look in his face, he is never seen to shift his facial expression, with his face like this he is known to be a very cool looking character, and a hit with the ladies even though he has no concern with matters like those. He wears red glasses, with dark blue lenses, he calls the Victory shades. Its also known that all males in his family wear glasses. His glasses are the same brand as Franky's. He also has blue headphones which people often confuse him for a deaf man because of this, with little "wings" on them, inside is a ying-yang design.He recieved these headphones from his former lover, it is unknown what happened to her. He has a tan complextion, like a singapore man or a man from laos. He also is a lean muscular person, he wears all teal blue skin tight, often outlining his muscular body. He wears a button-up shirt, he always leaves the top one unbuttoned, revealing his chest.He also has his japanese guitar also known as a shamisen, with his shamisen he has a longsword or a nodachi as it is often referred to, and he uses the strings to impair people's movements, or plays it to distract them. Personality He is extremely calm and confident, fearing nothing, even in the face of an opponent he cannot defeat he acts nonchatantly, especially at gama's attempt to recruit him, he knew he could not defeat Gama because of Gama's sheer overpressure but he showed absolutely no fear in his eyes. He is probably the most normal member of the Pantheon of Hounds, he acts normal, he is nice, its almost hard to believe hes a bounty hunter he isn't as cutthroat and as mathiculous as the rest of them. He is also one of the most serious members, he often doesnt change his expression unless someone calls him Tsunpo he is offended and get irritated. He is incredibly confident about his abilities, noting that he is like music he flows and he always has a message and whether or not a person understands that message, the message is profound and is from the soul. He believes everthing he does is inspired by the heart and soul fo the lyrics. He is incredibly calm, playing his shamisen to sooth himself and the others, he is usually practicing it or he's either fishing or doing something solitary and isolated. Despite being so calm and normal, he is not entirely forgiving as he will slay a pirate without much afterthought. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Weapons Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation'' ''Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments'' ''Haōshoku Haki:'' Color of the Conquering King Techniques Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Coming soon.. Character Design Major Battles Quotes Trivia Related Articles Coming soon... External Links Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Former Marine Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Martial Artist Category:Pantheon of Hounds Category:S-rank Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User